Calopine Persuasion
by SocietySuckss
Summary: Harry and Draco find a difficulty in their last year at Hogwarts, so how can I say this? DracoisaCalopineandHarryishi smate! Oops. I guess you're wondering, what he heck is a calopine! You'll just have to wait and find out. Reviews are love my pretties!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Calopine Persuasion 

**Summary:**** Harry and Draco find a difficulty in their last year at Hogwarts, so how can I say this? DracoisaCalopineandHarryishi smate! Oops. I guess you're wondering, what he heck is a calopine?! You'll just have to wait and find out. **

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Rating:** M overall.

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable content belong to JK Rowling.

**Authors note: **I suffered from a long bout of writers block, but I'm back!

Chapter One: Revelations

Harry Potter stepped into Dumbledore's office cautiously. He had been summoned from the feast by a grave looking Snape. Snape followed closely behind Harry keeping his hand firmly on his shoulder. Harry looked up upon hearing a sharp intake of breath and saw Draco Malfoy staring at him hungrily, his eyes rested on Snape's firm grip on Harry and he growled taking a set forward. Snape growled back tilting his head slightly. Harry quirked an eyebrow turned to Professor Dumbledore who stood next to Lucius Malfoy. Harry swallowed audibly causing Draco to hiss. "Harry my boy!" Dumbledore greeted cheerfully. "Lemon drop?"  
Harry shook his head. "No thank you professor."

"Well I guess you're wondering why you were summoned here." Dumbledore began.

Harry nodded his head. "Well my boy, Draco has recently come into his heritage of the Calopine species. His family line did a little mingling way back when and this particular gene has skipped many generations."

"Um, Professor what does that have to do with me?" Harry asked confused. "Ah yes, well Calopine are descendents of the wolf pack ran by wild dogs and they happen to be a very dominant, possessive species. They also require a life-long mate, chosen way before they are born, I guess you could say it is one's soul mate, like Miss Granger and Mister Weasley." Dumbledore smiled.

Harry frowned, "I'm not understanding." "Harry you are Draco's mate, his sub." Harry shook his head, his vision became blurry he barely noticed Draco coming closer to him. He felt a wave of pain and his knees buckled, groaning out in agony he hit the ground. Draco was over him in a second caressing his body and roughly pushing Snape away. "What did you do to him?" Draco demanded, his eyes becoming pitch black his face a deep red. "You insufferable idiot, I did not do anything to the boy, as long as he still acts as a dominant or rejects you when you are around he will feel this pain until he learns how to control it, manipulate it."  
Harry whimpered. "Please, stop. I-I please!"

He writhed on the ground his hand clutching air. Draco stood with a growl and stood in the far corner behind Dumbledore's desk. The pain finally subsided leaving Harry panting heavily. Harry noted that Snape was standing far off as well. Dumbledore looked upon him gravely and it seemed that his eyes lost their signature twinkle. "Harry this is your nature, I wish it wasn't this way but you have to choose; Refuse Draco and live your life in pain or give yourself up completely to him."

**Side Note: **So I know this chapter is short, I promise lengthier chapters in the future depending on the reviews and follows I get on this. I promise you great things :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Calopine Persuasion 

**Summary:**** Harry and Draco find a difficulty in their last year at Hogwarts, so how can I say this? DracoisaCalopineandHarryishi smate! Oops. I guess you're wondering, what he heck is a calopine?! You'll just have to wait and find out. **

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Rating:** M overall.

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable content belong to JK Rowling.

**A/N: **Sorry for being super sappy but this was a rush job, sorry!

Chapter Two.

Harry glanced between Snape and Dumbledore, then his eyes landed on Draco who watched him, his face full of emotions that Harry could not begin to name. He was overcome by the need to be near Draco and before realizing what he was doing his feet lead him to Draco. Harry dropped down in front of Draco, falling to his knees letting his head rub against Draco's calf, he looked up at Draco pleading to be accepted, wanted. Draco smirked and leaned down to rub Harry's head. Dumbledore clapped his hands causing both boys to jump. "Very well then, Mister Draco, Mister Potter, if you would follow me please to your quarters."

Harry waited for Draco to nod his head before standing, "But Professor, w-what about my friends, what about Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked worriedly. Draco placed a firm hand on Harry's shoulder leading him out of the room. "They will be informed of your new arrangements after the feast." Harry was silent, Dumbledore led the two boys through a secluded hallway to a large portrait of silver and emerald snake, Harry frowned at the colors making a face behind Draco's back who smiled proudly. "Now boys, this is your own personalized quarter, you will be allowed visitors but the snake only answers to you two. Now inside you go, you may familiarize yourself with this room. You will be expected to go to class and meals as you normally would. Now enjoy yourselves." Dumbledore said with a smirk and that damned twinkle. Harry grumbled under his breath as he allowed himself to be guided inside. The door snapped shut behind the two and Harry perambulated the room, he was amazed by the rooms. The bathroom was huge with a huge porcelain sink and a walk in shower the size of his room at the Dursley's. Harry entered the bedroom and frowned. "Uh, Draco there is only one bed." Harry stated nervously glancing at the door where Draco was lurking a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Harry glanced nervously between the door and Draco who watched him hungrily. Harry was torn between the need to be touched and the need to escape. It took less than a minute for Draco to pounce, Harry struggled valiantly and Draco's hands seemed to caress him all over his body at once. He whimpered as he felt himself sinking into Draco's touches. Harry groaned aloud with need and his hands roamed Draco's body, his lips found the bond's and their tongues rubbed together in a moment of pure ecstasy. Harry hummed into Draco's mouth causing the other body to shudder. Harry pulled away and Draco peppered him with kisses. "Unh, D-Draco. I need.." Harry panted, Draco shushed him. "I know." He winked and smirked sexily. Draco pulled Harry's shirt over his head and they kissed again, just as Harry began to fumble with the buttons on Draco's shirt there was a pounding on the door. Draco ignored the noise and wrapped his arms around Harry pulling him close and inhaling his sent. Harry felt the need to be close to Draco overpowering him, melding his body with the bigger boys. The banging insisted. "HARRY! HARRY, I know you are in there!" Ron shouted angrily. Draco growled barring his teeth at the closed door. Harry whimpered pulling away reluctantly. Draco strutted angrily to their entrance door, Harry close behind, and swung open the door. "What do you want Weasel?" Draco asked angrily, his pupils turning black and his ears twitching. Ron took one look at their state of dishevel and his face grew red.

"You stay away from Harry Ferret." Ron spat. Draco snarled. "Harry, Harry can you hear me? Listen Hermione can find a way to fix this bond, you don't have to go through with this! There is an out!" Ron continued looking past Draco. Draco and Ron glared angrily at one another. Harry stepped up behind Draco who glanced apprehensively at him before turning back to Ron. "Uh, Ron thanks but I-I like the way things are now. Draco is actually nice to me, he likes me and he isn't bad looking. I guess we have always been connected in a weird way so this shouldn't have come as much of a surprise. I want to stay here, with Draco." Ron's mouth fell open, "But what about Ginny?"

"Ronald Weasley you are in big trouble!" Hermione's voice drifted to the room. "This is bullocks! Hermione he is under a spell or potion." Ron complained. "Ronald, leave them be. Hiya Harry I'm happy for you if this is what you want. We are sorry for intruding but we will be on our way now. Bye." Hermione said hurriedly pulling Ron away from the door. Draco turned to Harry, his eyes turning back to their normal shade, his expression unreadable. "If you want I can sleep on the couch and you can take the bed." Draco said softly his ear still twitching slightly. Harry smiled and rested his hand on Draco's cheek. "I want you with me." Harry whispered before kissing Draco softly.


End file.
